Evaluate the following expression when $d = 5$ and $c = 4$. $3$ $d$ $^2 + 6$ $c$ $ + 8$
Substitute $5$ for ${d}$ and $4$ for ${c}$ $ = 3{(5)}^2 + 6{(4)} + 8 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 3(25) + 6{(4)} + 8 $ $ = 75 + 24 + 8 $ $ = 107$